Strawberry Wine
by qt55
Summary: A short fan fiction devoted to Harry and Ginny, based on the song Strawberry Wine, by Deana Carter.


This is a one-shot song fan fiction for Harry and Ginny. It's modeled off the song Strawberry Wine by Deana Carter…

Disclaimer: I don't own J.K. Rowling's happy meal; I just play with the toys.

Strawberry Wine by qt55

"No Harry, stop!" Ginny shrieked, tucking wet ginger hair behind her ear. Her and Harry had decided to have all the fun they could before he went back for his seventh year at Hogwarts and she went back for her sixth year. They were currently playing in a small stream miles away from the Burrow. They had gone down just to talk, but Harry had unexpectedly thrown her in the water. He continued splashing her and she shielded her face with her hands in vain. The weather outside was getting increasingly hot, as it was mid-July.

"What's wrong, I thought you were having fun?" Harry answered her. He slipped under the water and grabbed her ankle, causing her to sink below with him. When she finally managed to get loose from his grasp, she came up, stunning sapphire blue eyes flashing, and fiery red hair plastered to her face. She sputtered and glared at him as he smiled and came up after her.

He approached her silently through the crystal clear water and embraced her tightly. She gave a surprised look before sinking into his warm, muscular arms. He glanced over her head, up to the deserted brown dirt road. "Do you wanna get out now?" he asked her concernedly.

"Yeah," she muttered lightly, confused by the sudden change in his bright green eyes. At first they were bright, alert, and playful, but now they were soft, concerning, and sweet. They walked over to the shore, Ginny's designer white blouse had turned nearly see-through and it did not do much good that she had chosen to wear a deep red bra that day either.

_He was working through college,_

_On my Grandpa's farm,_

_I was thirsting for knowledge, and he had a car…_

She folded her arms across her chest, hiding her silken bra, currently a size 36C. She had developed nicely since the end of her fourth year, her stout, short body filling out. Her hips had widened, making a curvy landscape from her flat stomach and she had grown an inch or two taller. She had quite filled out in her chest, having only been a 34A before.

"Umm, do you want the blanket?" Harry offered her, trying to keep his eyes off her chest. He handed her a large, fuzzy blue comforter he had retrieved from the Weasley's linen closet.

"Thank you," Ginny muttered. Harry merely nodded and leaned back on his elbows. "Harry I really wanna try and enjoy myself before we have to go back and you, we…" He smiled in understanding and leaned up to kiss her on the cheek, but she did not want to make it only a simple, petty kiss on the cheek. She slipped a hand around his neck and applied slight pressure to it to assure he did not pull away. Her lips touched his for the first time in two months and he could not have been more pleased. He followed his first instinct and wrapped his arms around the small of her back as her hands found his midnight-black hair.

_Yeahhh, I was caught somewhere between a woman and a child, _

_One restless summer we found love growing wild, _

_On the banks of the river on a well-beaten path,_

_It's funny how those memories they last…_

Suddenly realizing what he was doing, Harry pulled away distractedly and cast his eyes to the ground. Ginny gave him a disappointed glance and put her soft hands under his chin, pulling his face up to meet her distraught one. "Don't worry about it," she whispered wistfully. Without another word she brought her lips up to meet his again. This time he didn't pull away, though his hands did slide around her petite waist again as did her hands return to his hair.

He smiled against her lips; he hadn't felt those soft, smooth lips in two months and he finally realized how much he had been yearning for them. She removed her hands from his wet black hair and snaked them around his waist, before putting a hand up the back of his tee-shirt. She felt an incredible warmth radiating from his flesh, as she explored the landscape of his back, his ribs, his belly.

Her tongue probed his bottom lip and he gladly accepted it. She explored every crevice, corner, and cavern of his mouth as his hands went for her shoulders, massaging them gently. Soon she had reached for the bottom of his shirt, asking permission to lift it from his head. He leaned back, their lips breaking for a mere second as she slipped the soaked tee-shirt off with some difficulty.

_Like Strawberry Wine and seventeen,_

_The hot July moon saw everything,_

_My first taste of love, woah bittersweet,_

_And green on the vine like Strawberry Wine…_

He looked into her sapphire blue eyes critically, almost like he was asking if he could remover her blouse. She was no longer being secretive of the ruby red silk through her white blouse, hiding her breasts. She smiled in understanding and nodded, lifting her hands to the sky so he would have less trouble getting it off. He reached over tentatively and grabbed the hem of the blouse and lifted it over her head. His eyes darted to the flesh, that was currently uncovered by her plunge bra and she giggled softly, seeing his eyes widen in amazement.

He returned his green eyes to her face, willing them not to go down any further than that. Their lips joined again, harder this time, each applying equal pressure. He was subconsciously aware of her chest pushing against his own. Becoming more confident with her, he moved his lips to her neck, nibbling slightly on her collarbone. He planted butterfly kisses down her neck, chest, and stopped at her breasts. He traced the outline of her bra with his mouth and came back up to her lips.

_I still remember, when thirty was old,_

_My biggest fear was September, when he had to go,_

_A few cards and letters and one long-distance call,_

_We drifted away like the leaves in the fall,_

_But year after year I come back to this place,_

_Just to remember the taste…_

Their kiss didn't last long, however, as she moved her lips down to his chest where she began circling with her tongue. He bit his lip to hold back the moan her was longing to utter. She teased his navel, annoyed at the barrier that was his belt. She undid it eagerly and unzipped his jeans, attempting to slide them off, but she had trouble because every part of him was still wet. He reached down and helped her with them.

Her eyes flitted to the sky and she noticed it was getting dark. The sky would soon be an array of stars, the bright moon the only witness to their activities that night. Her parents would be expecting them back anytime now and her brothers would easily get suspicious of what they were doing, but Ginny couldn't have cared less. She was here with Harry, the person she had loved for a year now, though he had never admitted it. She recalled two months ago at Dumbledore's funeral; she had been on the verge of saying "I love you", but instead she had said "maybe that's why I like you so much". She had already regretted that over the month of June; in fact she had been up in her room thinking over their relationship nearly every day.

"Ah hem," he muttered, bringing her out of her reverie. She flushed, turning a pale shade of pink and looked toward him, sitting on top of the blanket, wearing nothing but boxers. She kept her eye-level above his waist, telling herself not to look down. His eyes were staring at the button on her jeans and she inched nearer to him so he could take them off. His hands strayed to her button and zipper, fumbling with them for a second in his nervousness, until he managed to get them undone. They were equally as hard to get off as Harry's had been though they did eventually come off to reveal her matching red bikini underwear.

_Of Strawberry Wine and seventeen,_

_The hot July moon saw everything,_

_My first taste of love, woah bittersweet,_

_And green on the vine like Strawberry Wine…_

Harry instantly wrapped his arms around Ginny, caressing her perfect back, stopping when he reached the bra clasp. He let her go, she turned, and he unhooked it. She did the rest by freeing her arms from the annoying item. Her ginger hair seemed to sparkle in the moonlight, little drops of water glistening on it as it cascaded down her bare back, roughly reaching her mid-back. She took a deep breath and turned, revealing her breasts to Harry who gazed wonderingly as though he had never seen any girl more beautiful than her.

She grabbed his hand and placed it lightly on her breast, guiding him. Getting the general idea, he used his experienced hands and ran them over her breast, squeezing ever-so-slightly. Ginny could tell all those times practicing Qudditch and catching the snitch had not been wasted. Though this was his first time, he easily got the gist and his fingers worked like magic, caressing, massaging, and smoothing over her breasts. She suppressed a small groan at his touch, which was only encouraging him to work better.

_The fields have grown over now, _

_Years since they've seen the plow,_

_There's nothin' time hasn't touched,_

_Is it really him or the loss of my innocence,_

_I've been missin' so much… _

Suddenly she reached for the waistband of his boxers, causing him to immediately cease his current activity. Their lips reached toward each other again and developed into a passionate kiss as Harry found the only remaining piece of her lingerie set. He slid them down off her legs, the need in his eyes increasing as the protrusion in his boxers grew. She anxiously stretched the elastic on them and slid them down and off his legs.

At the same moment they sprang apart and stared down each other's bodies. Harry had well matured muscles and nice abs while Ginny had smooth curves and voluminous breasts.

"Are you sure you want this?" he inquired, looking her straight in the eye.

"More than anything," she said wistfully. Her eyes became instantly alarmed though. She laid back on her elbows and muttered, "faire naitre le controle."

"What," he started before he saw a pink, sparkling cloud over her stomach.

"Birth control."

He could not imagine what would happen to him if any one of Ginny's brothers discovered him de-flowering their little sister right under their noses. However he knew he couldn't turn back now. Without another word, he plunged himself into her and she cried out, into the empty night. Tears welled up in her eyes from the immeasurable pain she was feeling, but she stood her ground and did not let one fall. He put a hand on her silky red hair and stroked it to ease the pain. He began to thrust into her as her hips strained around him, the distress she was feeling was beginning to recede.

Her face softened as the agony was replaced fully by pleasure. It was something she had never felt before, the feeling of her lover discarding herself of her innocence. She began to utter low shrieks and moans as his speed increased.

He had never experienced this either, he had never been able to please any girl like this before and he found it quite gratifying to hear her urgent, needy moans.

_Strawberry Wine and seventeen, _

_The hot July moon saw everything,_

_My first taste of love, woah bittersweet,_

_And green on the vine like Strawberry Wine…_

She could tell her first real climax was nearing after a few more minutes of his antics, which was way too soon for her. Once again, he increased his pace trying to heighten her excitement. Her small shrieks became a full-fledged scream as they came in unison. He fell back upon the large comforter, feeling as though he could not have lasted a second more with merely being supported by his arms. They were both taking deep, raptured breaths, their cheeks pink and blushing.

"Ha-Harry," she gasped.

Words failed him as he simply murmured, "Hmmm?"

"That was, that was," she, in similarity to him, could not finish her words but she issued a small, "wow," and a deep breath.

"It was," he agreed, taking her hand softly. He flipped over on his side and looked down into her face, damp with perspiration. Her eyes appeared to be mini-sapphires among the ginger colored waves. "You're gorgeous." A smiled played across her lips and she snaked her arms around his neck. "Ginny," he said in a totally indifferent accent, "you're going to get a notice. You're underage and you used magic, your parents are going to find out what charm you used and-"

"Harry, Harry," she said soothingly, "that was not my wand, I used yours."

"Beauty and brains," he breathed considerably. She bit her bottom lip and grinned.

"I'll never forget this," she insisted, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Neither will I," he agreed.

_And seventeen,_

_The hot July moon saw everything,_

_My first taste of love, woah bittersweet_

_And green on the vine like Strawberry Wine…_

_Strawberry Wine, Ohhhh, Strawberry Wine_

Hope you liked my 1-der-full story, I worked real hard on it; well, actually, only three days but to each his own and all the same, blah blah yaddi yadda…

Anyway there is a pretty little blue button down there that says Go.

Step One: Press the pretty button.

Step Two: Type a few words in the lovely Review box that magically appears upon your screen.

Step Three: Press the long blue button at the bottom of the screen that says Submit Review.

Thank you for your time. By the way, this was my first rated M fic, hope you like!


End file.
